Rochelle Just Rochelle
by Rochelle the Echidna
Summary: A girl named Rochelle finds her way to Sonic and others and eventually decides to stay with them for awhile. But she's hiding something from everyone, something which could change the way everyone sees her...Its WAAAAAAAAAAY better than this summary says.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co., but I DO own Rochelle and Courtney and slspotlighter owns Kimmy.**

**(A/N): READ THIS ALL NOW! OR...um... I...don't...know... ****Ok, while my two other stories are going on, I'm putting up this. It'll probably only be one chapter for now. It just introduces my character Rochelle (yes, my pen name is named after her) and how she joined up with Sonic and others. You might wanna read slspotlighter's Sonic Advance: the Renewalbefore you read this. Anyway, Rochelle will play a major role in my other stories soon. Or should I say, her _daughter _will...**

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the roof, as usual, watching the clouds go by.

"Hey," said Amy, "Do you want some cookies, Sonic? I made them myself, except Kimmy helped me make the batter, and put them on the sheet, and put them in the oven, but they're still good. Want one?"

"I think I'll pass," said Sonic still looking ahead of him.

"BUT SONIC!" Amy yelled, "You haven't tried any of the foods I've made! Just have a crumb or something, please!"

"Sorry Amy," said Sonic, "I need to go stretch my legs. I'll be back in awhile." He ran off over the hill. It was nice for him to get away every once in awhile. Just then, he heard a noise and stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, a red blur dropped toward him. Sonic moved out of the way just in time.

"Who are you?" asked the figure. It was a girl.

"If you stop trying to punch me I'll tell you who I am," said Sonic, dodging the blows the girl was throwing.

_"This kid's good,"_ thought Sonic, _"She's even as good as Knuckles_." The girl stopped punching.

"Sorry," she said, "I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay, I guess," said Sonic uneasily. He finally got a good look at the girl. She was a female echidna. "I'm Sonic," Sonic continued, "Who are you?"

"Rochelle," said the girl, "My name's Rochelle. Um, I know this is kind of random, but do you know anywhere I could stay the night?"

"You could come to my place," replied Sonic talking a little too quickly, "I've got some other people staying there, too."

"Okay. I mean, we've only just met and all. But if you're okay with it, I'm okay with it," agreed Rochelle, "So, how far is it? I mean, I can go by myself if you're so busy..."

"Well, its agood twenty miles," Sonic said, "But I could get you there in a few seconds."

"Whoa. That would be fast," said Rochelle dumbfounded, as she started walking with Sonic, "That is totally cool. But I think I'll be able to make it there by myself." Just then she froze.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic as Rochelle hid herself behind a rock.

"Just stay quiet and if they ask, say you've never seen her before," said Rochelle.

"Seen who?" asked Sonic.

"Shhhhh" said Rochelle, "Here they come." Two echidnas dressed in uniforms came up to Sonic.

"Excuse me," asked one, "Have you seen this girl?" They held out a picture of a girl who looked like she was royalty or something like that. Sonic remembered what Rochelle had told him to do.

"Nope," said Sonic, "Can't really say I have." The guards walked on up the path. Even though he wanted to admit it but didn't, the girl in the picture looked similar to someone he knew.

"What was that all about?" asked Sonic when Rochelle came out of hiding.

"Nothing," she said, "Nothing at all. I….uh….just….um….don't like large crowds."

"Okay," said Sonic looking at Rochelle suspiciously, "Will you be okay coming to my place?"

"Sure," she replied.

"You sure?" asked Sonic, "I have no problem taking you. I'm super fast so it'll only take half a minute for me to get there."

"I'll be okay," responded Rochelle, as Sonic ran towards the house. Rochelle started running from shrub to shrub as fast as she could, trying to keep up with Sonic and going towards where he was heading.

Sonic made it home and told the others there was going to be another visitor that night.

"I thought you might want to know," said Kimmy, "That Knuckles is here and is going to stay for awhile also."

"Knux?" asked Sonic, "What's he doin' back here?"

"He's in the kitchen right now," said Kimmy, "I think Amy forced him to try one of her cookies." Sonic ran to the kitchen and sure enough, saw Knuckles talking to Amy.

"What _are_ you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"I wanted to know see how you all are doing. I took some time off watching the Master Emerald today. My dad took over," said Knuckles.

"Okay," said Sonic, "There's another person who's staying tonight, too. And echidna. She said her name's Rochelle."

"Rochelle?" said Kimmy walking in, "Female echidnas usually have a last name like Ca or Su or Le at the end of their first name. That's weird why she doesn't…"

"Maybe she comes from a family that doesn't?" said Sonic as he got a drink, "Didn't Tikal have that, too?"

"Yeah," the red echidna replied, "Anyway, when do think she'll be here?"

"Half an hour," said Sonic.

"Hey, what did she look like?" asked Knuckles thinking of something.

"Tall, braid down by the left side of her face, white boots, navy blue eyes, gloves, belt, and a bandanna with a picture of a green Chaos Emerald on it. That thing seemed kinda strange..."

"She sounds familiar…," said Knuckles. Just then the door opened.

"Hi, Sonic," said a familiar voice, "I'm guessing this is the right place, huh?" It was Rochelle.

"Hey," said Sonic, "This is Knuckles, one of my friends."

"We ARE NOT friends," yelled Knuckles.

"Anyway," said Rochelle, "It's nice to meet you, Knuckles."

"Yeah," Knuckles replied, "I hope you'll be staying here for awhile." Even though he didn't tell anyone, Knuckles suddenly felt like there was something different about this girl; the way she dressed, talked, smiled, everything, even her name.

"I hope you don't mind," said Rochelle, "But I brought a friend along. She's hurt herself badly and needs medical attention now." Rochelle went outside and carried back in a bright orange two tailed fox. She was about 14 years old and seemed very sick.

"What happened to her?" asked Sonic looking down at her.

"She got bitten by a big, venomous snake," said Rochelle. **(A/N): This was alspotlighter's line, don't blame me if it sounds cheesy**

"You have two tails, too?" said Kimmy just now noticing Rochelle and Courtney.

"Yeah," said the fox weakly, "I was born with them. They're pretty cool, except I usually stumble over em since one of em's so big."

"Yeah," replied Kimmy, "I fell into some toxic waste and it separated my one big tail." Kimmy suddenly realized that she hadn't said anything to Rochelle. "Hi, Rochelle, is that your name? Anyway, I'm Kimmy and I just came to this part of Mobius and….uh….yeah."

"Uh, okay," Rochelle said, "So Kimmy, how many other people live here?"

"Do you really want to know?" she answered jokingly. Both knew this was the start of a good friendship.

After everyone was introduced to the new girl and had dinner, _some_ people started getting ready to sleep. In this household, listening to music, preparing for band practice, talking, reading, playing, etc. were all big parts of the night. Knuckles decided to have some more time to talk with Rochelle. She seemed to be more interested in talking with Kimmy. They were now best friends. Rochelle, nonetheless but reluctantly, went with Knuckles to talk.

"So, where are you from?" he asked. Rochelle suddenly became white in the face.

"I….uh….don't like talking about it much," she replied.

"Still," said Knuckles, "You look familiar."

"I'm really not that important," Rochelle said while pushing her braid back, "Just your normal, average, everyday echidna." She smiled big as if trying to hide something, "Sooooooo…what do you do? I mean, I heard Kimmy say you guard the Master Emerald."

"Yes," said Knuckles, "It's my duty to watch over it."

"Cool," replied Rochelle, "How often do you come here?"

"Not so," said Knuckles, "I mean, I come any chance I get. I probably won't be here in the morning."

"Oh," said Rochelle looking a little disappointed, "All right. It's getting late. I better get going to sleep. 'Bye."

"Later," said Knuckles. He still felt something was odd about this girl, but it was more the beauty of her that he was now just noticing and paying attention to.

When Rochelle went to her room, she found Kimmy grinning as she sat on her bed.

"Sooooooo," Kimmy said smiling, "You've already found a boyfriend, huh?" Rochelle stared blankly at her new best friend.

"Uh, Kimmy," Rochelle said, "Hate to break it to you, but Knuckles and I don't like each other. I mean he's not really even a friend."

"Rochelle, Rochelle, Rochelle," said Kimmy shaking her head, "I can tell this type of stuff. You two are perfect for each other. And I'm not gonna stop saying that until you admit it."

"Come on," said Rochelle sitting on her canopy bed, "If you're really gonna rag on me, then you're gonna have to find a different friend. I'm already under a lot of pressure."

"Why," asked the purple fox.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," said Rochelle.

"Tell me," Kimmy asked with great anticipation, "C'mon! Tell me Elly!"

"Elly?' asked Rochelle.

"Well, I think it's a good nickname for you. Saying Rochelle gets boring after a while. So anyway, what are you gonna tell me?"

"Uh, Kimmy," said Rochelle locking the doors and windows, "You can not tell anyone, even Sonic and Knuckles, what I'm about to tell you."

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad," said Kimmy.

"All right," said Rochelle. She whispered in Kimmy's ear.

"Oh my god, you're a WHAT!" Kimmy yelled.

"Be quiet," said Rochelle, "Now you know why you and Courtney are the only ones who know. Remember, _no one_ else can know, got it?"

"Okay," said Kimmy still in awe.

"You better get going. It's 11:00 on the dot," said Rochelle looking at the clock.

"You're lucky you get to stay here," said Kimmy as she got up, "I have to go back home to my family. I'll try coming by tomorrow."

"It isn't that bad that you have to go home to your family," said Rochelle looking a little sad, "At least you have a _good_ family. Now get goin', I wanna get some rest." The fox headed towards the door. But the echidna added something before she left, "And just to let you know, I was actually being NICE to all the guys tonight. I usually yell my head off at boys, they're so annoying!" Kimmy just shrugged and left Rochelle to sleep. But before she slept, Rochelle thought if her new friend was right.

"_Maybe Knuckles and I are a couple_," she thought, "_Nah, we aren't even friends. We aren't that compatible anyway, and we have really different personalities_._ I doubt we'll ever be a couple._" And with that she turned out the light and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Kimmy walked along to her own home. She just couldn't get something off of her mind.

"God," she thought, "Now I get why she acts so weird. I would to if I was also a..." She looked around to see if anyone was listening, "**_Princess_**…"

* * *

**Soooooooooo... would did ya think? Please R&R if you want your opinion heard. And before I go, I just want to remind slspotlighter that she WILL talk to me soon about her story and she WILL review at least one of my works even if its only one word and if she DOES NOT do this then I will... you don't even want to know...**


End file.
